A Christmas Collection
by Nix1978
Summary: A festive series of Morgan & Prentiss Christmas short stories and drabbles written from prompts given to me. ***Ratings changed to M***
1. Mistletoe

**I decided to take prompts for Morgan/Prentiss Christmas stories as I was struggling to come up with an idea for one this year. I will write a short story or drabble for one word prompts, and a full story for three word prompts. **

**Here's the first, given to me by Erica1021**

**Mistletoe**

"Mistletoe?" Garcia shrieked just as Morgan grabbed for the bag that she was pulling the green sprig from.

"Give it back Garcia." He ordered, snatching for the leaf, but missing as she moved it out of his reach.

By this time both Agents had the full attention of the bullpen.

"Where _are_ you planning to put that Morgan?" JJ smirked.

He just managed to grab hold of the mistletoe and turned to walk away.

"Morgan?" The techie called to him.

"It's just for a special occasion, alright?" He answered in a sulky tone, looking back to his team mates.

"Special occasion…. Like a Derek Morgan Christmas party?" Garcia asked suspiciously.

He frowned and looked from Agent to Agent, "If you must know, yes. A Christmas Party." He snapped.

"A Derek Morgan Christmas party?" Emily queried.

"Yeah." Garcia said with an excitable grin, "He hasn't had one for years, but basically he invites all the hotties from his little black book."

"Hotties eh?" The brunette snarled with sarcasm, "Is that why we didn't get an invite?" She said dryly.

Morgan threw his hands in the air and then let them slap down to his thighs in a flustered huff, "Yes. I mean no…." He shook his head, "Oh forget it." He gave up.

"Hey Morgan." Emily called to the dark profiler as he went to walk away, "Getting old are you? Is that the only way you can get girls to kiss you nowadays?" She said, everyone hearing the smile in her voice. "The mistletoe trick?"

He stopped, closed his eyes and took a breath before turning back, "Why don't _you_ come and see for yourself?" He answered with a challenging raised brow.

"Oh no." She shook her head, "I think I'll give it a miss thank you."

"You think you can't handle one of my parties?" He smirked.

"Oh please." She chuckled, dismissing the dark profiler.

"Ok. Prove it. My place tomorrow. Be there at eight thirty sharp." He told her.

"Go on." JJ said lightly tapping her friend on the upper arm.

The brunette turned to face her, "You guys are coming with me right?"

JJ scrunched her face apologetically, "Sorry, got plans with my mom tomorrow night. Visiting my sick Grandma."

"You?" Emily said, turning to the techie.

"Sorry doll." Garcia said shaking her head, "Late night Christmas shopping with Kevin."

"Well I'm not going then." The brunette stated, folding her arms.

"You must!" Garcia almost shouted, taking a couple of steps towards Emily, "Go and report back. I wanna know what goes on at these things."

"She's too scared Garcia." Morgan smirked.

But before Penelope could respond, Emily had stood to meet Morgan eye to eye, "Ok buddy. Your reverse psychology worked. I'll be there."

"Good." He nodded.

"Good." She mirrored him, "….And I am _so_ looking forward to watching you crash and burn with that mistletoe." She smiled sarcastically.

~~CM~~

As she made her way up the path the following evening, she eyed the twinkling lights that decorated the outside of his house, and could hear soft music emanating from inside.

She wrapped her coat a little tighter around to protect herself from the cold, waiting for him to answer the chimes.

"Come in." He said with a big smile, as he opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her room to enter.

She could see the festive decorations had continued inside as he indicated for her to turn around and then slipped her coat from her shoulders.

"So, that thing worked yet?" She said dryly pointing up to the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the lightshade.

He chuckled, "The night is young Emily."

"I take that as a no then." She smirked, following him along the hallway into his dining room.

She frowned looking around the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

He just shrugged.

"Morgan, I'm no expert, but I'd say a party should have more than two peop…."

She halted suddenly, noticing the table set for two as his eyes quickly glanced towards it.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well." He began, leaning back against the back of one of the chairs. "I know you've had a rough couple of weeks and I wanted to do something nice for you. I was going to invite you for dinner, but then…."

"There was never a party?"

"No. Garcia caught me off guard."

"Oh." She breathed, looking downward.

"The mistletoe was just going to be a joke. I know Emily Prentiss is never gonna fall for a cheap trick like that." He winked.

She folded her arms, and shook her head a little.

"What's up?" He asked.

She let her gaze meet his, "I'm such a mean girl, aren't I?" She said, the tiniest of smiles dancing upon her lips

"What do you mean?"

"Well teasing you the way I did and all along you were planning something nice for me."

His smile widened and he took a step forward, "You _are_ a mean girl Emily Prentiss….. So I guess you don't deserve this either." He said, reaching into his back pocket and revealing an envelope, wrapped in black and silver paper with a silver ribbon tied in a bow tied around it.

"What is it?" She asked, staring at the gift.

"Here." He offered, holding it out to her, "Open it."

She grasped the end of the ribbon and gently tugged, the silk fabric slipping undone with ease and falling to the floor. Once she had opened the envelope she pulled out the contents and inspected them.

"Two tickets to Giselle? The ballet?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"But how did you know….?"

"You like ballet?" He interrupted.

She nodded.

"I saw those cute pink little ballet shoes in your apartment. You don't keep things like that for no reason. You danced it when you were younger right?"

"Yeah." She uttered with a contemplative smile, "I used to go to classes whenever I went to stay with my grandfather in France. I used to put a show on for him every Sunday before dinner."

She stopped suddenly and swallowed, a small wave of embarrassment causing her to flush slightly.

Sensing her awkwardness, he reached over and grasped the edge of the tickets, tracing a finger along the thin card. "Look at the date."

"December 23rd." She read, and then looked up to him, "But that's the day of my…." She halted and then smiled warmly, "That's the day of my mother's Diplomat dinner and dance."

"Well you did say you needed an excuse not to go right?" He said with a raised brow, "…And the friend who bought you these couldn't have possibly known about your mother's function." He winked.

"Thank you." She beamed gratefully, "But…" She started, her smile fading.

"But what?"

"I didn't bring you anything." She said with guilt.

"I didn't expect you to."

He watched as she glanced downwards, tapping one finger on the opposite hand as she thought.

All of a sudden, she took hold of his forearm and pulled him along, back into the hallway. She glanced up and then stopped, putting both of her hands on his upper arms and positioning him in front of her, looking upwards again.

He followed her stare and smirked, seeing the green mistletoe hovering above them.

As he moved his gaze back down towards her and opened his mouth to respond, before he could do so, he felt her soft lips pressed against his; It was a chaste kiss, but it lingered until his lips formed into a smile.

"What?" She asked, pulling away.

"Is that the only way you can get boys to kiss you nowadays?" He smiled cheekily.

"Ha ha Morgan, very funny." She said, playfully pushing his chest.

"I guess that's my present then?" He bargained.

She shrugged, "Well, it will have to do for now…. until I get you a proper present."

His eyes softened as he stared at her, "I dunno." He said, his tone suddenly deeper and more serious, "I think that was the best present I could of gotten."

~~The End~~

**So if you would like to participate, please drop me a prompt or three ;)**


	2. Eggnog, Party & Taxicab

**I thought it was time a certain little someone reappeared from my other story… 'Lost Time'. I warn…. This is fluffy fluff ;)**

**Prompts from Erica1021 – Eggnog, Party & Taxicab**

**Eggnog, Party & Taxicab**

"Emily!" Derek yelled as he pushed the front door shut with his foot whilst balancing the two huge grocery bags in his arms.

"Emily!" He repeated a little louder, hurrying through the dimly lit hallway, glittered with twinkling Christmas lights.

"Daddy!"

Derek halted suddenly as he felt a small force against his knees. "Whoa Dillon. Careful. I'm gonna drop these bags."

"Sorry daddy." The little boy said, pulling his arms, that had been tightly wrapped, from around his father's legs.

"Where's your mama?" Derek asked as he walked to the kitchen and dumped the bags on the round oak table, Dillon following dutifully behind.

"She's upstairs." He said, inspecting the last minute Christmas Eve items Derek had bought from the store, "I think she's mad." He answered, distracted by the candy he was reaching for inside the brown grocery bag.

Derek watched his son and raised a brow suspiciously, "Did you do something?" He asked, taking the bag of candy from the little hand, "Later." He whispered.

"It wasn't me daddy. She was on the phone to nanny."

"Oh dear." He muttered under his breath, not needing to ask which nanny it was.

"Daddy, can I please have some candy please?" Dillon asked, the repetition of the word 'please' causing Derek to smirk.

Dillon stood upright in front of his father, his small hands clenched in front of him and his big, dark eyes pleading sweetly.

Derek let out a small breathy laugh and picked the candy back from off the table, "Ok, you can have one." He said handing a solitary small piece, "Don't tell your mommy." He winked.

"Don't tell mommy what?"

Emily's harsh tone caused both boys to look round.

"Nothing." Derek said to her as she walked past him, her barely sending him a glance. "Go get changed for Aunty Penelope's party." He continued, ushering the boy out of the room.

"So." He began, turning to face the brunette, who stood at the kitchen counter taking a glass from the cupboard, her back to him. "What's up?"

"My mother." She answered sharply, uncharacteristically not pressing the matter of what Dillon 'wasn't to tell mommy'.

Derek began to unpack the grocery bags. "What happened?" He asked.

Emily forcefully shut the cupboard door, "I told her we got a babysitter for the night of her stupid dinner and she told me to cancel her and bring Dillon with us."

Derek frowned as he placed the milk in the refrigerator, "So what's the problem?"

Taking a mouthful of water, she slammed the glass tumbler on the surface, "It's all about showing him off to her _clients_."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Emily turned to face him, leaning up against the counter, one arm folded around her waist, "When I was a little girl, my parents showed me most affection at these kind of functions… I was like a show piece."

Derek smiled at her pouting face, "Emily, your mother loves Dillon and so what if she wants to show him off?"

"Arghhh." She uttered through clenched teeth, "Why do you always take her side?" she whined.

"I don't." He said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Do you know what? I don't care. Let's just go to Penelope's party." She snapped, walking towards the hallway.

"But the cab isn't here yet."

"I'm gonna drive." She said, poking her head out of the kitchen door, "Dillon!" She shouted, "Get your coat on!"

"Why are you driving? We were gonna have a drink." Derek asked as she turned back to face him.

"I'm not in the mood Derek, ok? And I don't wanna fight with you over my mother."

"Ok." He said with a raised brow, holding his hands up in surrender.

~~CM~~

"Aunty P'nelope. It's snowing." Dillon shrieked excitedly as he entered Garcia's front door, his parents behind him.

"Hey sweetie." Garcia beamed, bending down to kiss Dillon's forehead. "I can see that. Let's get some of this off you." She said, brushing the fluffy white snowflakes off his jacket dark grey duffle coat.

"I got you a present aunty P'nelope." The little boy said, holding out a small bag on a string.

"Wow!" The techie over exaggerated, grasping the bag from the child. "What is in here?"

She prised open the bag, daintily pinching each edge, "Dillon, this is so pretty." She said holding up a purple and blue sculpted butterfly.

"I got one for Aunty JJ too." He told Garcia holding out another small bag.

"We better go and give it her then."

Dillon shook his head.

"Why not?" Garcia asked.

"Can we go and play in the snow first?" He asked sweetly, flashing a classic Morgan grin to the techie.

"Not tonight baby." Emily said gently, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

He looked up to her with his well rehearsed puppy dog eyes, "Pleeease mommy."

"I said no Dillon. Tomorrow we can play."

The boy pursed his lips and then looked to his father for help, but he just shook his head.

"Tell you what." Garcia began, placing her hands on the boy's hips, "Let's go find Aunty JJ, give her her present and then play with Jack and Henry. What do 'ya say?"

A small smile appeared on his lips that were firmly pressed together and he nodded his head.

"C'mon then." The blond said excitedly, taking hold of Dillon's hand and leading him off.

Derek smiled proudly at his son, but it soon faded as he turned to Emily, whose mood hadn't changed from earlier.

She felt his stare, but didn't turn to meet it, "I'm going to get a drink." She muttered before leaving Derek standing alone….. But he soon felt a strong pat on his back.

"What did you do?"

The dark profiler turned to see the older man smiling at him.

"Hey Rossi." He said, shaking his hand.

"She alright?" Rossi asked, nodding towards the brunette stood at the drinks table, her back towards the two men.

"She had a fight with her mother."

Rossi's face scrunched up, "Oh dear."

"Yeah and I'm going to avoid her for the next couple of hours. Let her cool off."

"Wise move Morgan." Rossi winked. "Wise move."

~~CM~~

A couple of hours later and the party was in full flow. Music was gently playing. Copious amounts of Penelope's home made treats had been eaten and pockets of people sat and stood around the place in various rooms drinking, laughing and talking like there was no tomorrow.

Derek suddenly felt his hand being tugged.

"Wait a sec Dillon." He said, placing a hand on his son's head lightly as he talked to Hotch.

"But daddy." The boy stressed, tugging a little harder.

"What Dillon?" He asked, looking downwards.

"I think there's something wrong with mommy. She's acting weird." The boy said, still holding Derek's hand, looking at him with a serious stare…. Definitely Emily's stare Derek decided.

The profiler frowned, looking towards Hotch with a questioning glance, then crouched down to meet the eyes of his son, "What do you mean?"

"Well." Dillon began, looking upwards and to the side as he thought, pursing his lips as he decided upon the right words, "She kinda looks tired, but then she keeps laughing and hugging me and kissing me and being all goofy. I dunno." He shrugged, "She's just being real weird."

"Ok." Derek chuckled, "Let's go find her."

He picked Dillon up in one arm, raised his brow quickly towards Hotch with a smirk and then carried the boy to the room he directed him to.

He found Emily sat on a small two seater sofa with JJ sat next to her and Garcia perched on the arm rest. The three women were laughing hard… so hard they could barely breathe and not one of them noticed they had been joined by two others until one of those others spoke.

"So ladies, what's going on here then?" Derek said with a grin, placing Dillon on the floor.

JJ and Garcia couldn't stop giggling as much as they tried, and Emily suddenly jumped up, throwing her arms around Derek's neck and kissing him sloppily on the cheek. She pulled her head backwards, letting her arms remain around him and smiled goofily.

"Are you drunk Emily?" Derek asked with a smirk.

She shook her head slowly and exaggerated her movement, "Nope!"

"Emily. You _are_ dunk."

"But I only had the eggnog." She argued, her eyes half closed as she stressed her words.

"What. The eggnog laced with bourbon?" He stated with a raised brow.

"No." She said, prodding his chest with a finger, "Garcia never puts alcohol in her eggnog."

"Errr, actually….."

The couple both turned to look at Garcia who suddenly looked sheepish.

"We decided to change that this year." She continued.

"Pen I'm driving. Why didn't you tell me!" Emily almost squealed.

"I thought you were getting a cab." The techie bargained, then looked at Derek, "You told me you were getting a cab!" She said with frustration, followed by a hiccup.

Derek went to speak but was interrupted.

"See daddy. They're all acting weird."

The profiler couldn't help but laugh. "Yes they are son. May be it's time we get your mama home."

"But….." Emily protested, halting and forming a mock pout with her lips as Derek placed a solitary finger on them to hush her.

"I'm calling a cab." He told her.

~~CM~~

"Wow!" Dillon exclaimed as they stepped out of Garcia's front door and trudged into the thick snow that had fallen in just a few hours.

"Gees, it looks so beautiful." Emily smiled, her eyes meandering over the blanket of snow that covered the gardens and trees.

"Yeah it does." Derek whispered, staring at the brunette, finally content to see her happy. "C'mon, let's get in the cab." He said ushering Emily and carrying Dillon to the vehicle.

"So what's your name little man?" The cab driver asked the boy who was sat next to Derek. Emily the other side.

"Dillon. And I'm nearly five." He replied proudly.

"Five eh? Big boy." The cabby responded, a big cheery grin on his face. "So have you been playing in the snow?"

"No." He shook his head. "Mommy wouldn't let me."

Derek chuckled and awaited a retort from Emily, but turned to see her sound asleep, resting on his shoulder. "We've been at a party." Derek informed the driver.

"Oh right. So you any good at making snowmen Dillon?" He asked.

"I made one once with mommy. She's really good at making them."

"Is she really?" Derek smiled.

As they pulled up outside their house, Derek gently roused Emily and paid the driver.

"So Dillon tells me you're an expert snowman maker." Derek smiled as he held her hand walking up the driveway.

"I'm alright." She shrugged, her eyes only half open and the alcohol still swimming around her head.

Derek stopped them all, "Someone needs waking up I think Dillon." He said glancing from Emily to his son and winking.

"Why?" Emily responded, unimpressed.

"Because mommy." Dillon began, "It's still Christmas Eve and you said we could all stay up till midnight and…"

"Alright. Alright." She surrendered. "I'm awake."

"Good. So how about you show us these snowman making skills eh?"

"What now?"

"Yes now." Dillon and Derek replied in unison.

She took a deep breath and then looked at her surroundings, her face staring to become more alive.

"Right." She began, crouching down and scooping up a handful of snow, "You get some snow like this and then crush it hard into a ball." Emily told the boy, scrunching some crisp white snow between her gloved hands.

Dillon copied her with the help of his father.

"Then." She began, placing the ball on the floor, "You begin rolling." She continued, pushing the ball leaving track marks that began to get wider and wider as the ball got bigger, until both hers and Dillon's was about knee height.

"I have an idea." Emily suddenly said, blowing a strand of wayward hair off her cold face that was draping over her eyes, "Let's have a competition. Who can make the best one."

"Yay!" Dillon sung.

"What's the prise?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Winner gets to open one present tonight." She said.

"You're on." Derek agreed.

"Ok, you two do it on the front lawn. I'm going to take this bad boy into the back yard."

Dillon and Derek watched as she rolled her ball of snow through the side gate and disappeared out of view.

~~CM~~

"C'mon daddy. Let's go see mommy's!" Dillon said excitedly, yanking on Derek's arm as he put the final pebble on the front of the snowman, completing it's happy smile, along with a long orange nose made from a carrot and two eyes made of coal.

"Ok." Derek said, letting the boy pull him along the side path.

"Mommy. We've done ours." The little boy called out. But as they turned the corner, both of them stood still and stared at the sight in front of them.

"Daddy. What is mommy doing?" Dillon whispered.

Derek laughed and shook his head. For instead of a snowman, Emily had indeed rolled her ball of snow as big as she possibly could and then carved a chunk of it out, creating a gap just about big enough for her to sit upon, curl up and fall asleep.

"Daddy." The boy repeated.

"Let's go wake her up."

But before he could lead the child over to her, Dillon had released his grip and ran towards his mother, jumping into her lap.

"Wake up mommy!" He shouted, waking her with a jolt.

"What?" She breathed, disorientated.

"Where is the snowman Emily?" Derek asked with a smirk standing over her.

She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes a little wider to focus on him, "I was tired, so I decided to make a snowchair." She ended with a coy smile.

"I see that." He replied.

"Well we win then mommy. Come and see our snowman."

Dillon began to shift in her lap in an attempt to jump off her, but as he did, Emily started to feel the snow below her shift.

"Dillon….!" She called out, but it was too late, and the crude structure below collapsed, leaving her lying in a mound of mushed snow, Dillon on top of her giggling.

"Oh you think it's funny do you." She teased, tickling the boy, earning more excitable screeches from him.

"And you." She added, looking up to Derek who was laughing at both of them, "Help me up." She asked, holding out her hand to him.

Still laughing, he grasped her hand in his, but before he could start to tug, he felt the force on his own arm. And as she pulled, he stumbled off balance and fell in the heap of snow to the side of her.

"Can't believe you fell for that Derek Morgan." She laughed, Dillon giggling even harder at his father now covered in snow.

"I'll get you back. Don't you worry."

"Ooh I'm scared." She mocked.

"Mommy. Come and see our snowman now." Dillon said again, impatiently, shaking her arm to pull her attention off Derek.

"Ok. I wonder who's gonna win."

"Err mommy. We definitely win. Your snowman is rubbish." He told her as he stood up.

"I guess." She chuckled, "So this means you get to open a present tonight then."

"Yay!" He jumped, "Can I choose which one?"

"Yes." She replied, beginning to stand herself. But she was prevented by a heavy arm holding her down. Derek shuffled closer and wrapped one arm around her waist and placed a quick, but soft kiss to her lips.

"Do I get to choose which present I open?" He whispered, with a suggestive raise of the brown and a dreamy smile.

She smiled back, "I guess." She breathed, "And thank you."

"What for?"

"For putting up with my moods. It was my mother's fault and I took it out on you."

"It's ok." He uttered, "When I unwrap my present later, you can make it up to me, over and over again…."

~~The end~~

**I apologise for the pure fluff, but sometimes it has to be done…. So were you pleased to see little Dillon again?**


	3. Cocoa, Blanket and a Kiss

*****Warning*** Rating has now changed to 'M'… so it is going to be naughty…. You have been warned ;) Prompts by tashak1217 on Twitter (Also hope this covers 'hot, steamy and sexy' from shawnna_parker)**

**Cocoa, Blanket and a Kiss**

The music bellowed and boomed all around him, the bass reverberating around his chest. He was sweating from the thick, close air coming from the dance floor that was heaving with hot, pent up bodies, up close and personal, dancing to the heavy music.

He felt a strong hand land on his shoulder, dragging his attention away from the view, "Here you go." The taller man said, handing Derek a bottle of ice cold beer.

"Thanks." Derek nodded, clashing his bottle with the other man's. "Cheers." He smiled.

"Guys!" The taller man shouted to be heard over the pounding music, looking around the circle of men. "We have to do this more often…. before we get too old!"

"Speak for yourself Harrison!" Tyler, a shorter, dark haired man yelled, "I'm never getting too old for this!"

"Whatever man!" Derek chuckled, "I'll drink to that!" He said, holding his bottle in the air, the other men following suit and the vessels soon clinking and clunking together in the middle of the circle.

As they all took a swig of their beers, Derek reached into his pocket feeling his cell vibrate against his thigh.

He eyed the screen whilst drinking from the bottle, a wide smile forming.

'_You gonna spend all night drinking with those two oafs, or come home and unwrap your special surprise? ;) E xxx' _

Tyler elbowed Harrison in the ribs and signalled with a nod of the head towards Derek, "Hey, so much for wanting more of this. Under the thumb that one." The dark haired man laughed.

"That Emily is it?" Harrison teased.

"Mind your business." Derek told them replacing his cell in his pocket. "But I am gonna have to shoot soon guys."

"Are you kidding me!" Tyler exclaimed, "She snaps her fingers and you're off like that?"

"Whatever guys." He said with a smirk, shaking his head.

"He's on a promise." Harrison said turning to Tyler, "Look at that glimmer in his eyes. I've seen that before"

"Hey. Is that right Morgan? The little lady got you on a promise?"

Derek chuckled and shook his head, "As if I'd tell you guys."

"You used to." Tyler said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah well this is different." He told them, placing his empty beer bottle on the bar and slipping his jacket on, "You two enjoy the rest of your night watching everyone else hook up and your cab ride home… alone! Merry Christmas." He winked, walking past the two men and slapping them both open palmed on their stomachs.

~~CM~~

He fumbled with his key in the lock, unable to open it quick enough. He had barely opened the door before he had slipped his jacket off and threw it on to the hook nailed to the wall.

"Em!" He shouted, not noticing, or may be not caring that his jacket had just fallen in a heap on the floor, "I'm back!"

"_In the lounge_" He heard her call back.

He paced hastily into the room which was dark but for the orange lights flickering from the flames in the fireplace, the twinkle of the Christmas tree and the glow from the television.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked, looking down on her. She had her hands wrapped around a large mug and her body wrapped in a thick woollen blanket.

"Watching a movie." She told him, nodding towards the large TV screen. "How's Harrison and Tyler?"

"They're idiots as usual." He said, staring at the back of her head.

She chuckled lightly, turning to face him, "You're back early."

"It was boring."

"The club was boring?" She said, her eyebrows arched as if she didn't believe him.

He ignored her doubt and then frowned. Finding her like this was not what he had expected…. "So what's the surprise?" He asked.

"Eh?" She said nonchalantly, distracted once again by the television.

"You text me and said you had a surprise for me." He sighed impatiently.

"Oh yeah." She smiled excitedly, turning to face him, "I got you something."

His face broke into a grin once again and he watched her reach to her side and pull out square shaped gift wrapped in shiny black and red paper, finished off with a silver ribbon.

He jumped over the back of the sofa sitting next to her.

"Be careful!" She grumbled, quickly lifting the hot mug she had in one hand to prevent it from spilling all over them.

"Sorry." He uttered, smiling at her, "Can I open it then?" He asked with a quick suggestive raise of his brow.

"Sure."

She smirked watching him rip the paper open like a kid on Christmas morning, then bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing as he looked at the gift inside with confusion, and then held it up in front of himself.

"What is _this_?" He asked with an unimpressed pout, as the fabric unravelled in front of him.

"It's a onesie."

"A what?" He said, his face crunched up with a look of horror.

"A onesie." She said taking the garment off him and opening it up fully. "And not just any onesie. A Santa onesie."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with that?" He asked, eying the white fur that lined the collar and cuffs, the wide black belt and the large black fake fabric buttons sewn along the zipper.

"Wear it."

"What?"

"Wear it. They're like pyjamas."

"I don't wear pyjamas. You know that."

She opened her eyes wide and gave a playful pout, "Make an exception for me?"

"You want me to put this on now?" He said with a raised brow.

She nodded.

"And then what?"

"We can snuggle under this blanket and drink cocoa."

He stared at her with suspicion and folded his arms, "This is what you got me home for?"

She frowned at him and opened her mouth to silently gasp, "Are you telling me you don't want to snuggle?"

"Oh I wanna snuggle... a lot!"

She tutted with a smirk and then turned away from him, "You've got a one track mind Derek Morgan." She snarled.

"Hey, you're the one who text to say you had a _special surprise'._

"And this isn't special?" She glared at him, throwing the onesie into his lap.

He closed his eyes and sighed causing his chest to deflate. "It's great." He uttered, shifting closer to her and placing one hand on her blanket covered thigh, "Really. Thank you." He said, leaning in to kiss her, but she quickly pulled back.

"Ah ah." She shook her head.

"What, I don't even get a kiss?"

"Nope."

"How about sharing that blanket then?" He suggested, beginning to slip a hand into the gap in the material, only to have it slapped away. "Are you kidding me?" He whined.

"You're being really ungrateful."

"I am not. I was just expecting something else." He bargained, pushing his body closer to hers and snaking one arm around her waist. "I'd love to snuggle with you."

"Would you really?" She uttered, turning to look at him, their faces barely a couple of inches apart.

"Really." He whispered, "I'd much rather be here than out with those two buffoons….. _And_ I'll even make you a Derek Morgan special cocoa and let you watch as many stupid girly movies as you like."

"Stupid girly movies?" She said with an unimpressed arch of the brow.

"Yes." He smiled, edging his lips closer to hers, "Now how about that kiss?"

She shook her head slowly with a tiny smirk.

"No?" He asked sadly.

"No. Put this on first." She told him, grasping hold of the red onesie.

"You want me to put this on?"

"Only if you're grateful."

He stared at her for a few seconds before his mouth broke into a smile, "Ok." He uttered, "Anything you want….. you weirdo." He winked before pushing himself up.

She sank down further into the soft chair bearing a satisfied smile and wrapping the warm blanket around herself a little tighter as he left the room.

Ten minutes later, she sat with a confused frown having turned the television to mute, listening to him banging around in the kitchen for the past few minutes.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, straining her head round to watch him walk in to the room.

As he did, her whole face broke into a smile; He shuffled along the thick carpet, the legs of the onesie slightly too long, threatening to trip him up, and the front zipped up to the top of his chest.

"You look cute." She teased.

"Cute is not exactly what I usually aspire to, but tonight, whatever makes you happy." He uttered, leaning down and placing the tray on her lap.

"So is this the Derek Morgan special?" She asked, eyeing the two mugs of fresh cocoa, "And what's this?" She continued pointing to the bowl of mini marsh mallows and can of squirty cream.

"That's what makes it special." He winked, dropping on to the sofa next to her.

He leant over, grabbed a handful of the pale pink and white mallows, sprinkled them over the top of the steaming hot liquid and then sprayed the cream in swirls upon each cup.

"Here." He offered, picking up each of the drinks and handing one to her.

She watched him take the first sip and chuckled as he lowered the mug, revealing the cream stuck to his face on his upper lip and chin.

"Go on..." He urged, "Your turn."

"No" She said laughing and placing the mug back on the try, "I have an idea."

She lifted the tray and placed it on the floor, snatching hold of the can of cream and standing up, being careful to keep the blanket held firmly in place around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her every move.

She held up one finger to hush him then took his drink and placed it on the coffee table behind her.

"I just realised you have a Santa outfit on, but there's some important things missing." She told him, earning a confused glare. "A beard." She offered, "You have no beard. And this..." She said, holding up the can and shaking it, "Will rectify that."

He chuckled as she moved towards him and held his arms out instinctively to wrap them around her waist.

"Ah ah." She said, waggling a finger in front of his face. "Not under the blanket... Over." She instructed.

"Why?" He asked with a childlike pout.

"Because I have my oldest and tattiest PJs on. You came home early. I was planning to change into some more presentable ones."

"I don't care what they look like. You could wear a bin bag and I'd still want to rip it off you." He winked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well you're not ripping these ones off. Now hold still."

He held up his hands in surrender and let her spray the cream into a mound upon his chin and around the outside of his mouth.

She pulled away giggling, watching him and cocking her head to one side, admiring her own handiwork. "Oh, hang on!" She suddenly continued, bending down once again and drawing two bushy brows above his eyes with the white cream.

"My very own Santa Claus." She uttered, smiling warmly as she stood above him.

"So now what?" He mumbled, unable to open his mouth fully without disturbing the cream.

She shrugged.

"I'm supposed to stay like this all night am I?"

A grin formed as she stared at him and then her eyes squinted slightly, "How about I clean it up?" She said suggestively, in a low gravely tone.

He nodded, his pearly white teeth glistening as he grinned.

"Ok." She said, grasping the top of the blanket, "I should probably get rid of this first though don't you think? It could get messy."

He nodded once again in agreement and stared at her, seeing a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She began to peel away the fabric from around her shoulders, her eyes remaining locked on his. She had him hooked. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had a feeling she had switched it up somehow.

As the material began to fall, it revealed her bit by bit; Her shoulders were bare and he began to wonder if she actually had anything on under that blanket at all, but as the fabric fell over the smooth skin of her chest, he could see white fluff begin to appear.

"You wanna see more?" She uttered.

"Er yeah." He stressed.

Her eyes smiled at him and she finally let the woollen blanket fall to the floor. His eyes widened as he examined her from head to toe; The red velvet that undulated over her ivory breasts, were outlined with white fur. The tiny dress she wore, hugged her tiny waist and the hem barely covered the tops of her thighs. He swallowed as his eyes fell lower seeing the ends of the white garter belt holding up the white stockings with a lace detail at the tops of them, finished off with a pair of red stilettos.

"Wow." He murmured, his eyes coming to rest upon hers. "_My_ very own Mrs Claus."

"Mrs Claus?" She shook her head, "I'm Santa's special friend." She uttered smoothly.

"Merry Mistress?" He chuckled, "So…. this was my surprise eh?"

"Of course." She smiled, taking one step closer, "You don't really think I'd drag you away from a night out for cocoa do you?"

"D'you know what?" He told her, reaching forward and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap, "I'd be perfectly happy spending the night drinking cocoa with you under that blanket, but _this_ is something else. A mighty bonus."

She smiled naughtily at him, and using the tip of one finger she traced a line in his beard of cream, then placed it in her mouth, taking her time to pull it out.

"So." He grinned, "Have you been a good girl this year?"

She bit her bottom lip to subdue a smirk, shaking her head slowly.

"No?" He said with his cream brow raised, "So you don't get any presents then."

"Actually." She began, glaring her intense stare into his, "I think it should mean I get an extra special present." She uttered suggestively, then wrapping her one arm around the top of his shoulders.

"Oh really?" He whispered, letting his eyes wonder down her long body once again. He lay one hand on her knee and traced softly and slowly up her thigh. The fabric of the stockings felt silky smooth to the touch, and he teasingly played with the lace at the top of them, before meeting the bare flesh of her thighs. His hand crept under the red velvet of the dress until he reached the white lace garter belt.

He immediately turned back to face her with wide eyes. "You really are a naughty girl eh?" He muttered feeling naked skin where her panties should be.

She smiled, edging a little closer, "So what you gonna do about it?" She whispered, her lips barely an inch from his.

"Treat you like a very…" He kissed her once, "….very naughty girl." He kissed her again.

But she suddenly squealed as his strong arms threaded underneath her legs and he lifted her entire body with ease. He swivelled them around and lay her on the sofa, leaning down.

"No." She said placing a hand to his chest as he leant in to kiss her again.

"No?"

She held her hand in place but strained her neck to reach him and using the tip of her tongue, she traced along his jaw line, lapping up the cream as she went.

"Gees Emily, you're killing me here." He growled, feeling himself rouse.

She flashed a wicked smile then reached up her free hand and wiped away the remaining cream.

"Thank god for that." He said a little breathlessly, grabbing for the zipper of his onesie.

"Ah ah, not yet." She told him, pulling him down by his shoulders, allowing their lips to finally meet one another.

"You want your present first do you?" He mumbled into her mouth as their tongues danced and coiled around each other. But she didn't answer him. She didn't need to. He knew exactly what she wanted.

He reluctantly broke away from her lips and slid his body down hers coming to kneel on the floor in front of the sofa. He picked up one foot that was encompassed by a red stiletto shoe that he was sure he hadn't seen before…. He definitely would have remembered. He lifted her foot and gave her a quick smiling glance before pressing his lips to the top of it. His hands traced tenderly up her leg followed by warm, moist kisses.

She let her head fall back and closed her eyes taking in the feel of his strong, but gentle hands and as they crept over her knees, she began to squirm in anticipation of them reaching her naked flesh. She felt him run his fingertips up the outside of her thighs and then come to rest on her hips, playing teasingly with the lace once again. She briefly lifted her head, and sensing it, he glanced back up at her, his eyes on fire.

Her big brown eyes were screaming for him and he quickly went back to work, suckling, nipping and caressing her skin with his mouth and lips until he reached the very top of her inner thighs. He felt her shift a little and let out some frustrated gasps as he teased her, with his lips, not making that final move.

Her hands crept around the back of his head, but she didn't force the issue, just rubbed his scalp gently, and lightly danced upon the surface with her nail. She knew it would drive him wild, and it did….. It was all it took for him to give in to her.

She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tight as his magical lips, tongue and mouth explored her, slowly, but fervently. His one hand gripped hers and the other massaged the red velvet that served as a barrier between him and the swollen flesh of her breasts. As her breaths became more rapid, knowing she was at the brink, he moved both his hands down and fixed them firmly on her hips so she couldn't squirm away from him, wanting to drink in every part of her climax. As she panted heavily, coming down from her high, he crept back up her body, resting between her legs, and placed small, sweet kisses along her collar bone, up her neck and pecked her cheek, intently watching her face as her breathing began to calm. Her features were smiling as she opened her eyes and met his stare.

Her lips formed in to her trademark beautiful smile and she cupped his face in her palms and guided him to her, kissing him deeply, "So you gonna unwrap your present then?" She breathed into him.

He shook his head slightly, "I want you to leave it on." He growled, consumed by her touch.

He heard her little giggle at his words and then felt her fingers lingering at the top of the Santa suit, "So this can come off now then eh?" He smirked.

"Just a bit." She told him, running the zipper down as far as it would go, exposing his broad chest. She let her hands wander into and under the fabric and on to his hips; True to form, he also wore no underwear. A gasp caught in his throat as her fingers wrapped around him, gently massaging as she freed him from the suit. His tip was touching her teasingly and as he closed his eyes expectantly, a heavy breath fell from his lips. She reached around and pressed her palms against the firm, plump flesh of his buttocks, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tipping her hips, in one gliding movement they were one….. She held on tight to him as they rocked together, slowly at first, with their lips dancing upon one another. But they soon broke from the kiss, desperately needing the air to breathe as they quickened the pace hungrily.

As he felt her tighten around him, he gripped her hands above her head and lifted his body slightly so he could see her face as they hit their climax together; it was one of his favourite things to watch… her beautiful face…. Especially like this; It was consumed and intense, and in a complete other place at the peak; But as she came down, it softened and relaxed and eventually she opened her eyes to smile at him contently.

He levered himself up on his elbows, conscious of how heavy his body was upon hers, "You alright?" He whispered, brushing a piece of hair off her clammy forehead.

"What do you think?" She smiled coyly, reaching up and entangling her arms around his neck, bringing him back down to her, attacking his mouth once again.

She felt his fingers back on the naked flesh of her thigh and felt his lips form into a smile.

"What?" She mumbled into him.

"Now princess." He began, breaking away to look at her whilst his one hand impressively unhooked her stockings from the garter with ease, "_I'm_ actually going to unwrap my present."

**~~The end~~**

**Let me know what you think. Naughtiness is so hard to write without it being crude…. I hope I succeeded…. and I hope I didn't disappoint with the prompts ;)**


End file.
